better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
LEGO Ninjago
LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: The Movie is an animated feature-length film based on the series LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship. The film takes place between the season seven finale and the season eight premiere. It is based on My Little Pony: The Movie with some elements from The LEGO Ninjago Movie. It concludes the Sixteen Realms arc that began in "Marks of Possession". After Wu got lost in time, the Ninja and the Mane Six are preparing the first Friendship Festival, until they discovered a team of followers for the Storm King. Together, it’s up to them to save Equestria. Plot The Friendship Festival The film opens in Canterlot, where ponies from all over Equestria and people from Ninjago have gathered for the first Friendship Festival, and Spike runs through town with an armful of scrolls. At the castle, Princess Twilight Sparkle and Master Lloyd nervously prepare for a meeting with the other princesses. When Spike arrives, he assures her that everything will be fine. Twilight and Lloyd enter the throne room and meets with Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadance, asking that they reposition the sun and moon for the concert performance of pony pop star Songbird Serenade. However, the princesses tell Twilight that each of their magic serves a purpose and that, as the Princess of Friendship, she already has all the magic she needs to make the festival a success. Meanwhile, the rest of the Mane Six and the Ninja set up the festival's main stage area: Rainbow Dash clears the weather while Kai forecasting it, Pinkie Pie makes balloon animals with Jay, Fluttershy rehearses with her chorus of songbirds, Zane builds Nindroid Guards if there is any danger, Applejack hands out apple cider, Cole was attempting his moves for the music festivities and Rarity and Nya decorate the stage. The two approach and share with them their disappointment in the other princesses' rejection of her festival ideas. Despite her nervousness, her friends have the utmost confidence in her, leading into the song We Got This Together!. At the end of the song, Pinkie Pie accidentally fires a multi-layered cake from her party cannon that lands on Twilight and Lloyd and makes a mess. When Songbird Serenade arrives for her sound check, both briefly embarrass themselves by splattering cake on Songbird's jacket. Storm over Canterlot All of a sudden, a black storm cloud appears in the sky over Canterlot. A large, ominous airship emerges from the clouds and lands on the festival grounds. A small hedgehog named Grubber comes out of the ship, announcing his arrival on behalf of the Storm King, and introduces the Storm King's lieutenant Tempest Shadow, a unicorn with a broken horn. When the four princesses greet Tempest, she demands the immediate surrender of their magic. When they refuse, more airships appear, and an army of monstrous Storm Guards invades the city. Tempest attempts to use magical orbs to turn the princesses into obsidian statues, but the Ninja destroy the orbs using their Elemental powers, saving the princesses. The Mane Six, the Ninja, the princesses and Spike try to escape the city, but the Storm Guards cut off their escape route. Twilight blasts them with her magic, but it reflects off one of their shields and destroys the bridge they're standing on, and they plummet into the river and over a waterfall. Once the ponies are safe from danger, they try to decide what to do. Having heard Celestia's earlier instructions to Luna, Twilight suggests they go south and seek out the "Queen of the Hippos" themselves. Lloyd recounts his flashback during the time Ninja have recruited, and they realised that they all must stick together. Some of the ponies and the Ninja are scared of traveling beyond Equestria's borders, but they stick with Twilight, Lloyd and the princesses nonetheless. Meanwhile, back in Canterlot, all of the ponies have been captured and put in chains. In the throne room, Tempest communicates with the Storm King via potion spell, who asks if she's captured the Alicorn princesses. Because the Storm King needs the magic of all four princesses to empower his Staff of Sacanas and restore Tempest's horn, she tells him to give her three days to prepare for his arrival. City in the desert Some time later, the Ninja, the Mane Six and the princesses travel through a vast desert, and Jay is getting delirious from the heat. As Spike collapses from exhaustion, he discovers a cobblestone road leading to a small, industrial city called Klugetown. The city is populated by shady creatures looking to buy and sell anything, and the ponies' arrival is noticed by an anthropomorphic cat in a red coat. Twilight suggests they not draw too much attention to themselves, but Pinkie immediately does just that by asking around about the Queen of the Hippos. The creatures of Klugetown become interested in buying the Ninja, the ponies and Spike, but the cat in the red coat intervenes, claiming them to be infected with a fatal illness called pastelus coloritis. The creatures flee from the "infected" ponies, and Twilight's friends thank the cat—who introduces himself as Capper—for his help. When Capper offers to lead them to the Hippos, Twilight is wary about trusting him, but he assures them through song that he can guide them through this unfamiliar and dangerous city. Near the end of the song, Capper tells a creature—Needy—outside his home to inform someone named Verko that he has something to settle his debt. Meanwhile, Tempest and Grubber arrive in Klugetown in pursuit of the princesses and ask around for their whereabouts. A large fish creature believes Tempest is an accomplice to Capper's early deception and threatens her, but she incapacites him easily and asks for more information. At Capper's house, the Ninja and the ponies are taken by his various belongings, and they regale him with stories of Equestria. As thanks for his assistance earlier, Rarity fixes up Capper's coat, and he is surprised by her generosity. In her search of Capper's collection of books, Twilight discovers that Celestia was referring not to the Queen of the "Hippos" but rather the Hippogriffs, half-pony half-eagle creatures who live at the top of Mount Aris. Just as Capper offers to secure them an airship for their journey, mob boss Verko arrives to buy the ponies from him, revealing his true intentions. Tempest and Grubber soon arrive as well, and the ponies escape using Verko as a distraction. After a hectic windmill chase across the city, the Ninja, the Mane Six and the Princesses stow away on an airship just before it departs from the Klugetown docks. Meanwhile, Tempest takes Capper prisoner and demands to know where the Mane Six are going. Capper, remembering the generosity that Rarity showed him, points Tempest toward Black Skull Island—in the opposite direction of Mount Aris. Celaeno and the pirates On the airship, the ponies hide from its crew of anthropomorphic parrots, but they are soon discovered. As indicated by the insignia on their uniforms, they are also in league with the Storm King. As the parrots decide what to do with the stowaways, they turn to their leader Captain Celaeno. After consulting the Storm King's rule book, Celaeno declares that they be tossed overboard. But just before they do so, the union whistle blows, and the ponies unwittingly join the parrots for a gruel lunch. Celaeno and her crew are indentured delivery parrots for the Storm King. When Twilight asks to "deliver" her and her friends to Mount Aris, Celaeno refuses out of fear of suffering the Storm King's wrath. The ponies learn that before the parrots served the Storm King, they used to be sky pirates. Through the song Time to Be Awesome, Rainbow Dash, Kai and their friends encourage the parrots to oppose the Storm King's iron-fisted rule and return to their swashbuckling ways. Inspired by Rainbow's words, the parrots discard their uniforms and raise their ship's rainbow-colored sails. In celebration of the pirates' return to glory, Rainbow Dash performs a sonic rainboom against Twilight's wishes. In the distance, Tempest sees the rainboom, realizes Capper lied to her, and turns her airship around. As Tempest's ship approaches Celaeno's, the pirates hide Twilight and her friends below deck. Tempest and Grubber board the ship and asks where Twilight is, but Celaeno and her crew claim ignorance. Below deck, Twilight fears the pirates will give them up and comes up with an idea. She opens the hatch on the ship's undercarriage, and the Ninja and the ponies fall through the sky. In midair, Twilight and Lloyd use a crate, a Storm King flag, and some rope to create a makeshift hot-air balloon, and they and their friends fly toward Mount Aris. Back on Captain Celaeno's airship, Tempest finds Twilight's map and learns of her and her friends' next destination. As punishment for harboring the princesses in secret, Tempest destroys Celaeno's ship. Kingdom of the seaponies After climbing the long stairs leading up Mount Aris, the Ninja, the Mane Six, the princesses and Spike finally reach the Hippogriff Kingdom but find it to be abandoned and in ruins. As they start to wonder if their journey was in vain, they hear someone humming and follow the sound to an underground pond. When the humming creature hears the ponies approach, it escapes into the water. Twilight, Lloyd and their friends try to pursue the creature into the pond, but they are suddenly sucked into a whirlpool and trapped in a submerged cavern. Before they drown, magical air bubbles appear to allow them to breathe, with the exception of Zane, courtesy of the creature they encountered earlier. When the creature learns that the Storm King invaded the princesses and the Mane Six's home and that they are looking for the Hippogriffs, she reveals herself to be a seapony named Princess Skystar. Understanding the ponies' plight, Skystar takes them to meet her mother. The Ninja and the ponies find themselves in the underwater kingdom of Seaquestria, home to the seaponies. In the throne room, Skystar introduces them to her mother Queen Novo, who is furious to see surface dwellers in her domain. After Skystar vouches for them, Twilight asks what happened to the Hippogriffs, and Skystar tells the story against her mother's wishes. Long ago, the Hippogriffs did indeed live on Mount Aris, but the Storm King invaded their home, and they fled. Skystar reveals that the seaponies are, in fact, the Hippogriffs themselves, transformed by Queen Novo's magical pearl. Novo demonstrates her pearl's power by transforming the Mane Six and the princesses into seaponies, the Ninja into Mer-Ninja and Spike into a pufferfish. Twilight asks if she can use the pearl to save Equestria from the Storm King, but Novo refuses in order to keep it from falling into the wrong hands. As Novo leaves for her seaweed wrap, Skystar, eager to make new friends, invites the ponies to stay in Seaquestria forever, but they decline, saying their home and families are in Equestria. Though saddened, Skystar understands and leaves. Pinkie Pie feels sorry for Skystar and asks if they can stay a little longer. The princesses unexpectedly agree and urge Pinkie and the rest of their friends to show Skystar a good time. Eventually, Kai and Zane go to a saddened Lloyd, who talks about how he become a leader, as he tells the story about how his father, Garmadon meet the Lady Iron Dragon. Seeing this, the two join Lloyd for the party, but he will have to wait for the princesses to get the Pearl. Pinkie approaches the sad Skystar and starts singing One Small Thing, offering to have some fun with her before they leave. Their games together slowly turn into a celebration, and the rest of the seaponies join in. Even Queen Novo gets swept up in the friendship party and decides to trust the outsiders. However, before Novo can offer to do something to help them, an alarm is heard, and Twilight, Celestia, Luna and Cadance are caught trying to steal Novo's pearl. Novo, hurt and angered by the princesses' deception, banishes them, the Ninja and the Mane Six from Seaquestria. Return to Equestria Back in their original forms, the Ninja, the Mane Six, the princesses and Spike wash up on the shores of the Basalt Beach near Mount Aris; Twilight's friends are furious with her for trying to steal from the seaponies. Twilight defends her decision by saying they aren't in Equestria, and that their usual methods of resolving problems aren't good enough to save their home. As Pinkie and Twilight get into a heated argument about how little Twilight trusts her friends, Twilight angrily lashes out by saying she'd be better off without friends like them. Twilight tries to take back what she said, but Pinkie refuses to hear it and walks off, with the rest of their friends following after. Lloyd, Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Spike attempt to comfort Twilight, but she falls into deep remorse over her actions. All of a sudden, Lloyd and Spike get seized by a Storm Guard. As the princesses try to save them, Tempest captures them. On Tempest's airship, Tempest taunts the Princesses over losing their friends. When they ask Tempest why she's doing this to her fellow ponies, Tempest sings Open Up Your Eyes and reveals her tragic backstory. As a young filly, she was friends with two unicorns named Glitter Drops and Spring Rain, who lost their ball in the cave of an ursa minor while playing one day. When young Tempest tried to retrieve the ball, the ursa broke her horn. Her magic became unstable and dangerous, causing her friends to shun her out of fear. Tempest learned from then on that friendship is a foolish notion, and she takes them back to Canterlot, where the ponies are still kept in chains and cages, including Songbird Serenade. Tempest returns to the castle with the princesses in tow, just in time for the Storm King's arrival. With the four Alicorn princesses gathered together, the Storm King uses the Staff of Sacanas to steal their magic and make himself even more powerful. Back at the Basalt Beach, the Ninja and the rest of the Mane Six feel bad about abandoning the princesses. As they consider going back to apologize, Spike and Lloyd appear and inform them that they have been captured. The Ninja and the ponies believe there's no way to get back to Canterlot or challenge the Storm King's forces, but Capper suddenly appears with the cavalry: Captain Celaeno and her pirate crew. Princess Skystar, having used Queen Novo's pearl to transform back into a Hippogriff, also joins them—at the risk of getting in trouble with her mother. Battle for Canterlot With the magic of the Alicorn princesses, the Storm King is excited by his power to control the sun and moon. At the Canterlot city entrance, Capper disguises himself as a pastry chef delivering a congratulatory cake for the Storm King, and the ponies pull the cake cart while pretending to be captured. The gluttonous Grubber sees the cake being carted through town and takes a bite out of it, and he notices the eyeball of someone hiding inside. With their cover blown, Skystar and the pirates burst out of the cake, and a battle breaks out between the ponies' forces and the Storm Guards. The battle reaches the castle courtyard, and Twilight and Tempest look down at it from the balcony. The Storm King is sickened by the "magic of friendship" and uses his staff to create a giant lightning storm over Canterlot, forcing Twilight's friends to take shelter. Tempest reminds the Storm King of their deal for him to restore her horn, but the Storm King goes back on his word and reveals that he merely used her for his own ends. The Storm King attacks Tempest, who nearly flies off the balcony and into the cyclone, but Twilight saves her. The Storm King prepares to finish off both the alicorns and Tempest, but the rest of Twilight's friends use Pinkie's party cannon to launch themselves through the cyclone and knock him over. While the Princesses reconciles with their friends, the Staff of Sacanas' magic surges out of control. Together with their friends, Twilight races to seize the staff before the Storm King does, and both Twilight, the princesses and the King are lost in the raging storm. Just as it appears that the alicorns are gone forever, they float back down with the staff in their possession, much to their friends' relief. Just then, the Storm King returns holding another orb to turn the princesses and their friends to stone. Before he can do so, Tempest jumps in the way, and the orb turns herself and the Storm King to obsidian. Twilight keeps Tempest from falling off the balcony, but the petrified Storm King plummets down and shatters into pieces. The ponies are shocked by Tempest's sacrifice, and both Lloyd and Twilight use the Staff of Sacanas to de-petrify her, free the ponies and the people from captivity, and restore Canterlot back to normal. Epilogue The Friendship Festival continues, and Songbird Serenade takes the stage to thank Princess Twilight and her friends for saving Equestria. As Songbird performs the song Rainbow, Rarity and Nya give Capper a new cape, and Queen Novo and the other Hippogriffs join them—with Novo grounding Skystar for leaving home without permission. In the middle of the festivities, Lloyd and Twilight notice a sad Tempest all by herself. Twilight invites Tempest to stay in Equestria and offers her friendship, but Tempest is still upset about her broken horn. Twilight tells her that her magic is still as powerful as the pony who wields it. In acceptance of their new friendship, Tempest creates fireworks for Songbird Serenade's performance. When Pinkie Pie compliments Tempest's magic display, Tempest reveals her real name: Fizzlepop Berrytwist. As the "pointy art"-style credits roll, the ponies, the Ninja, their new friends, and the Storm Guards celebrate together, and Songbird Serenade's song transitions to Off to See The World. As the ending crawl begins, Spike waves goodbye to the departing audience. Gummy, some baby Hippogriffs, as well as Skystar's oyster friends, Shelly and Sheldon, all play with the ending crawl. At the end of the credits, Princess Celestia raises the sun. Cast 3CD85A47-44C3-430D-8D8B-8AB87FF91904.png 7C90B440-B3AE-4F10-B544-8229C26C1864.png E253318D-2677-49A7-88B1-28980BD737D9.png CC6AE52D-89BE-4419-8CE5-924D98B74543.png D851738F-7425-42C7-B66D-116C56CC34EF.png F0318185-622D-498B-A4BA-4E5066DBAD07.png 9B2F5B5C-0050-447E-8D02-A9430CD259F2.png 67E7C9D4-5689-4431-8245-1AF9A7D706BA.png AF337305-5AB3-4122-A33F-CB71596D7BA4.png F8DBC5FA-5D93-4F40-A365-6DD636581435.png 70873FFB-6CEC-4CC7-B85C-9583CC731BB7.png 7A8A4E5B-2255-4F24-BD14-9E0C29EDE066.png 0CC01ECC-77EC-47E2-B3A3-C89239774F51.png A5971E05-899B-4BCA-BB0D-2AC9C6750CBD.png CC292FDA-473C-4E29-BE5A-B5CC9B3BBDD3.png 98894107-9D4E-4494-AAD0-E902F9B0C93C.png 04070CC9-37AA-46BD-8E52-A1A099AAD59B.png 326EA235-0EDF-49B3-A4E4-BE7F1D888E23.png F189DF69-5574-4170-B1A9-0C85046BA334.png Main cast *Applejack - Ashleigh Ball *Cole - Fred Armisen *Fluttershy - Andrea Libman *Jay - Kumail Nanjiani *Kai - Michael Peña *Lloyd Garmadon - Dave Franco *Nya - Abbi Jacobson *Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman (Shannon Chan-Kent as her singing voice) *Princess Cadance - Britt McKillip *Princess Celestia - Nicole Oliver *Princess Luna - Tabitha St. Germain (Aloma Steele as her singing voice) *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *Rarity - Tabitha St. Germain (Kazumi Evans as her singing voice) *Spike - Cathy Weseluck *Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong (Rebecca Shoichet as her singing voice) *Zane - Zach Woods Recurring Cast *Boyle - Max Martini *Capper - Taye Diggs *Captain Celeano - Zoe Saldana *Grubber - Michael Peña *Garmadon - Justin Theroux *Koko - Olivia Munn *Lix Spittle - Nicole Oliver *Mullet - Mark Oliver *Princess Skystar - Kristin Chenoweth *Queen Novo - Uzo Aduba *Tempest Shadow - Emily Blunt *The Storm King - Liev Schreiber *Wu - Jackie Chan Guest Cast *Apple Bloom - Michelle Creber *Big Mcltosh - Peter New *Derpy/Muffins - Tabitha St. Germain *Party Favor - Sam Vincent *Chad - Randall Park *Granny Smith - Tabitha St. Germain *Maggie - Retta *Verko - Brian Dobson Locations Visited *Ninjago **Ninjago City ***Secret Ninja Force Base (flashback) **War lands (flashback) *Equestria **Canterlot ***Canterlot Castle **Bone Dry Desert ***Klugetown ****Patchwork Tavern ****Capper's Hideout ****Klugetown Bazaar ****Klugetown Cantina ****Pirates' Airship **Mount Aris ***Hippogriffa ***Seaquestria ****Queen Novo's castle ***Basalt Beach Songs *We Got This Together! *I'm the Friend You Need *Time to be Awesome *One Small Thing *Open Up Your Eyes *Heroes *Rainbow *Off to See the World Transcript *LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: The Movie (Transcript) Differences between this film and "My Little Pony: The Movie" *All the Ninjas' voice actors have been changed to the movie counterparts so the transition for new fans that came from The LEGO Ninjago Movie would be easier. *There are some scenes in the The LEGO Ninjago Movie that appear in Lloyd's flashbacks: **Master Wu show the Ninja about the power within and to have hardwork, patience and courage. Lloyd also tells the meaning of what if he is chosen to be the Green Ninja. **His story about his father who found the Lady Iron Dragon and how Garmadon separates Lloyd and his mother, as he turned to the dark side. *Princesses Celestia, Luna and Cadance were saved by the obsidian orbs, because the Ninja destroy them. *The Princesses and the Ninja join the Mane Six and Spike to look for the queen of the Hippogriffs. *Rainbow Dash and Kai help Captain Celeano to change her destiny. *Celestia, Luna and Cadance help Twilight to steal the Pearl. *While the Storm King absorbs the Princesses’ magic, Celestia, Luna and Cadance are in cages, like Twilight Sparkle. *The princesses managed retrieve the Staff of Sacanas from the Storm King. *Twilight and Lloyd accept their friendship to Tempest Shadow. *Jay was shocked that Tempest’s real name is Fizzlepop Berrytwist. Trivia *At the beginning of the film, Twilight's opening sound references the religious mantra Om. *This is the second time a Tony Award winning actress to lend her voice to the Masters of Friendship project, in this case, Kristin Chenoweth. The first is Lena Hall. **Both the Tony Award winning actresses appear together in Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip. *The film takes place before Season 8, due to the introduction of the Hippogriffs, the expansion of the map of Equestria, and the changes of the Ninjas' designs from the movie. *Spike says, "Whachoo talkin' 'bout?", a reference to Gary Coleman's catchphrase on Diff'rent Strokes, "Whachoo talkin' 'bout, Willis?" *Songbird Serenade's bodyguards resemble Vincent Vega and Jules Winnfield, portrayed by John Travolta and Samuel L. Jackson respectively, in the 1994 film Pulp Fiction. *The Hippogriffs and the seaponies make their debut in the film. *In Tempest's backstory, an Ursa Major attack her when she tries to get the ball, and cause her horn to be damaged. Her friends didn’t friend her due to her damaged horn, so decided to seek revenge. **This later foreshadows Harumi's deception in "Dread on Arrival". *Grubber's unfolding loudspeaker makes the transforming sound effect from the Transformers franchise as it opens. *The banner depicting the Storm King is stylized after the classic "I Want You" poster of Uncle Sam by James Montgomery Flagg. **This banner is later used as the Sons of the Overlord at the beginning of "The Mask of Deception - Part I", except it turns out to be a logo that looks like the Overlord. *When the Storm King calls Tempest, a sound-alike version of the Apple iPhone's "Xylophone" ringtone is heard. **In addition, as the spell window generates the Storm King's image, it makes noises identical to those of dial-up Internet access. *Capper and Fluttershy reference the 1939 film The Wizard of Oz with their respective lines "Not like the queen of lions or the tigers or the bears...?" and "Oh, my!" *"The Girl from Ipanema" by Antonio Carlos Jobim is briefly heard in Capper's bachelor pad. *Capper's line "Objects in windows may be less mountainous than they appear" is a reference to the real-life automobile safety warning "Objects in mirror are closer than they appear". *It is unknown what happened to Lloyd's parents, after their separation. *Verko's opening line, "Here's Verko!" parodies the famous line "Here's Johnny!" from the Stanley Kubrick film adaptation of Stephen King's The Shining, which, in turn, was a reference to Ed McMahon's catchphrase on The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson. *The Nindroid Guards from Season 6: The Changing Effect return, now being controlled by Zane. *When Spike describes the Hippogriff Kingdom as a "ghost town", Fluttershy says, "A g-g-g-g-ghost town?!", a reference to adult characters' reaction upon seeing Casper the Friendly Ghost in the Harvey Cartoon animated shorts of the same name. **This will also said by Twilight in "Surf and/or Turf". *Zane is the only character who never wears the bubble helmet created by Princess Skystar, as Nindroids survived underwater. *The bubblefish in Seaquestria bears some resemblance to the pearlfish in the Droplet Micro-Realm. *An instrumental version of Time to Be Awesome appears in "Magicless". *Twilight hurting her feelings for what she have done, may be a callback at the end of "Return of the Overlord", when she fails to let Shining Armor marry evil Cadance. *In a same way, her friends storms off and leave Twilight may be later used as Lloyd, Morro, the three Alicorns and the rest of the Ninja storm off, leaving the Overlord behind in "The Ending of the End: The Fall". *Skystar's transformation from a seapony back into a Hippogriff is similar to Ariel's transformation from the 1989 Disney animated film The Little Mermaid. *Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Twilight getting pulled out of the raging storm, alongside the Storm King is a reminiscence to their near-death in "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago and Equestria", alongside the four original Ninja and baby Wu. *This is the third time the Alicorn princesses lose their power after "Magical Mystery Cure" by the Overlord and "Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2" by Tirek. *A poster of the Storm King in Canterlot features the Storm King imitating the iconic pose of a woman (often mistakenly called Rosie the Riveter) in the World War II propaganda poster We Can Do It! by J. Howard Miller. *Songbird Serenade and N-Pop Girl are the third and the fourth singers in the series. The other two were Sapphire Shores and Coloratura. *There is a deleted scene where it shows a stained glass showing four Alicorns, until Tempest Shadow destroys it using magic. This is cut to save time. Errors *When Jay throws away the vulture skull, it appears to vanish into thin air before disappearing off-screen. *When the Ninja, the Mane 6, the princesses and Spike are trying to get the Storm King's staff, Spike grabs Rainbow Dash's tail. He still does so when the camera is positioned in front of them, but whenever it is behind them, Spike is holding onto Rainbow's back hooves instead of her tail. *When the green smoke from the obsidian bomb explosion clears to reveal that Derpy has been turned to stone instead of Twilight, the eyes of the Storm Guard to the left seem to flicker. *When the magic of the princesses is released and spreads throughout Canterlot, the fragments of the Storm King have vanished from the foot of the stairs. *Captain Celaeno's peg leg is wooden at first, and then changes to a crystal one for the rest of the movie. *The princesses don't lose their cutie marks when their magic is stolen by the Storm King.